


Lipstick

by katnor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Viktor has a Foot Thing, this is well known. What's less known is his Lipstick Thing.





	Lipstick

That Viktor has a thing for Yuuri's feet is a well-known fact. He has other Things too, not as widely known, like his love of Yuuri's lips with a coat of lipstick.

The first lipstick was a very pale pink. Viktor watched Yuuri put it on, then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. The result was a pale smudge of colour on Viktor's mouth, and a pouting Yuuri having to re-do his lips.

The second one was apricot in colour. Viktor took a look at Yuuri, then pointed to his forehead.

"Kiss me here!" 

This resulted in a smudged lipstick mark and a slightly exasperated Japanese skater.

The third lipstick was coral and glittery. Viktor didn't even say anything this time, he just pointed to his cheek with a pleading look.

The fourth was a bright pink. Yuuri blushed almost the same colour when his husband drew his head to his collarbone and panted:

"Mark me Yuuri!"

The resulting mark was visible for days, because Yuuri might have used a bit of teeth too.

The fifth lipstick was deep red, and Viktor kissed it all off Yuuri's lips, then applied more and proudly wore the smudges on his own mouth as a sign that they were together.

The sixth lipstick was bright red and very glossy, in a shade called Russian Red. They'd decided to go out for dinner that evening, and both were dressed accordingly in suits and ties. Viktor took a look at his husband with those glossy red lips.

"Yuu-riiii..." Viktor's eyes were dark with want. 

"Yes Vitya... did you want something?" The tiny smile told the Russian his husband knew very well what he wanted.

Viktor moaned when long fingers deftly undid his fly and wrapped around his rapidly stiffening cock. 

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Vitenka? Do you want this lipstick all over your beautiful dick?"

The answering moan was apparently answer enough, as Yuuri sank gracefully to his knees and swallowed him to the root. 

They were a little late for their dinner reservation, and Viktor looked unusually flushed and not as cool and collected as he normally did. As they sat down, Yuuri pulled out his phone and showed his husband something on the screen, something that made him even more flushed. Viktor leaned forward and kissed Yuuri, whispering in his ear:

"I am the luckiest man alive."

Yuuri smiled.

"I stocked up on that particular lipstick... I have several more at home Vitya..."

The moan that followed his words was perhaps a little loud for such a public setting.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I'm fond of lipstick...


End file.
